


There must be a way outta here

by BravoCharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coda, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Hurt Dean, Inspired by Real Events, No Spoilers, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Season/Series 12, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCharlie/pseuds/BravoCharlie
Summary: As season 12 episode 23 airs, viewers all over the world experience so many intense feelings that Chuck and Amara can feel it all the way from their retreat.*no spoilers.* Just angst and feels and comfort (a little). My 1st fic on AO3.





	There must be a way outta here

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. English is not my first language. If you see typos, just let me know!

The room was light and a comfortable warmth seeped through every surface, it wasn't Heaven, no, but a place he built for them. They had a long way to go but they were slowly getting there.  
Until May 18th that is. 

Chuck felt something was wrong. He felt fear rising, building in his stomach and suddenly so much pain. So acute, so blinding as he felt more than heard a collective gasp emanating from Earth.  
Then sadness, incredulity and slow realization. 

He suddenly opened his eyes as Amara came to beside him. 

" Did you feel it too? " she asked.  
" Yes." Chuck answered. " I can still feel it. It hurts so much. Did they just?"  
" Yeah they did. Ooooh, it hurts. Why does the pain keep spiking? It's done. He's gone."  
" Not everyone watched it at the same time. And there's the ones who'll see it on Tumblr or somewhere else. It will keep happening. "

Amara stood up and started pacing angrily.  
" Make it stop! "  
" I can't! " Chuck's voice broke a little." I can't fix it. Not now. They'll have to do it themselves. "  
" But will they? "  
" I don't know. "  
" But they have to. "  
" I know. They should, but... "  
" But what? "  
" I can't just make them. Not in this world. Free will and all that jazz... " he said sadly.  
" What then ? We can't let them hurt like this. There has to be something we can do in the meantime. "  
" There is but it will only be temporary until the season 13 airs. "

Amara's brow was furrowed in pain when she said:

" Do it.... Anything to alleviate the feelings of hurt and helplessness. I can't keep feeling like this. "  
Chuck took a deep breath, opened his laptop and logged on AO3. 

" Supernatural season 12 episode 23. Let the coda fics begin. "


End file.
